


Good Vibrations

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies





	Good Vibrations

**_**Reader’s POV**_ **

_“Fuck!”_ You slammed your fists on the steering wheel of your car.

You were angry, but you knew that this was going to happen. After you left the last town, the car couldn’t stop making noises but you still tried to get the most out of it, in an attempt to reach your next destination as fast as possible. You hoped that you could reach it before the Winchester’s are going to show up.

* * *

Lately, they’ve been playing catch with you and you can’t say that you enjoyed it that much. You’re not really a team player. You’re a loner. Always have been. Besides, there’s nothing and no one you could or would trust.

It was almost too easy getting the information out of Ash. That guy talks when you showed him a bit of affection. That’s how you found out about what was going on in the town and you knew that the Winchester’s are on the case as well. It was just a matter of time until they know that you’ve beat them to it.

That was the reason you might have driven too fast, too long. That was the reason why your old car couldn’t take it anymore. You should have stopped at the last garage, to let them check out the noise it was making but you were too stubborn.

Getting out of the car, you look around but you saw nothing. You were alone in the god damn desert and your cell reception is non-existent.

_“Just great.”_ You inhaled deeply before you got to your trunk and packed up your weapons. If you have to leave the car behind, at least you want to take the important weapons with you.

Walking along the street with your two duffel bags, one that was probably heavier than yourself, you made your way in the direction of your destination. All the while when you heard a car coming up, you stuck out your thumb but none of them were so friendly as to take you with them. You can’t blame them, though. You would be careful on picking up a hitchhiker too. Especially now that you know about all the evil that is roaming our planet.

After the third car that passed you, the sun began to set and you were almost giving up hope on getting a ride and mentally prepared yourself for a night out in the cold desert, you heard a loud noise that was too familiar.

You didn’t look back and rolled your eyes because you knew exactly who it was. The car slowly rolled behind you as you were still pretending it didn’t exist.

_“Hey sweetheart, isn’t it too dangerous to be walking in the desert alone at night?”_ Dean leaned out of his window and called out to you.

You pretend you didn’t hear him and continue to walk. The bags felt heavier than ever.

_“We’ll just going to drive behind you, making sure you’re going to survive.”_ Dean called out again, before he settles in.

You still pretend you didn’t notice them.

_“Sammy, wanna bet?”_ Dean said to Sam but he made sure to talk extra loud so that you couldn’t miss the conversation.

_“Betting on what?”_ Sam asked Dean, he was partly annoyed that his brother is being a jerk.

_“How long it takes until that super girl is collapsing to the ground.”_ He winked at Sam and continued to watch you.

_“She’s got a great ass in that headlight, though.”_ Dean yelled out again and it was the last straw for you.

_“What the fuck do you want?”_ Turning around, you look directly into the headlight, letting it blind you.

_“We’re happy to see you, too.”_ Dean mumbles as he halted his Impala.

_“Y/N, get in. It’s getting dark and we just want to help.”_ Sam’s voice softer than his brother’s.

_“We do?”_ Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and looked at him with annoyance.

_“Shut it.”_ Sam said and got out of the car to help you in. _“C’mon. We’ll drop you off and we can go our separate ways in the morning.”_

Sam’s very good at giving out puppy eyes. You almost felt sorry for him for having to deal with a major pain in the ass as a brother.

You look at Sam again and you knew that they won’t give up. You finally caved in and got into the car while Sam put your bags into the trunk.

_“Where are you heading, sweetheart?”_ Dean asked while you made yourself comfortable in the backseat.

_“None of your business.”_

_“You know damn well that it’s our business you stuck your nose in.”_ You could feel that the air was tense and Dean was pissed off that you were going to steal the case right from in front of their noses. He’s just holding it together for Sam.

_“Don’t get your panties in a knot, Dean.”_ You moved closer and whispered into his ear from behind before you licked at his earlobe. You loved to wind him up and even though he’s playing tough all the time, you could literally see the blood shooting into his face and his ears are almost glowing, even in this dim light.

_“What?”_ Sam got in the car and saw you smiling, while Dean was looking straight ahead without any emotions.

_“Nothing.”_ You grinned as you sat back and enjoyed the drive.

* * *

_“You sure you don’t want to come with us?”_ Sam looks worriedly at you while he unloads the bags for you.

You told them to drop you off at the first motel in town. They will be staying further away in the center.

_“I’m going to be alright.”_ You assured him as you watch him getting into the car, waving at them before Dean turned on the engine and drove off.

You made a mental note that you need to call for someone to tow your car first thing in the morning but for now? All you wanted is to take a hot shower and have a good night of sleep.

* * *

* * *

_****Dean’s POV**** _

_“What’s up with you?”_ Sam asked you as you guys settled into your room. You rummage through your belongings.

_“Me? Nothing.”_ Looking up at Sam, you raised an eyebrow at him and try to act cool.

_“Yeah, since we picked up Y/N you’ve changed. You’ve been silent and kinda weird.”_ Sam opened up his laptop and looked into the screen, trying to fit in some research.

_“I’m not weird. YOU are weird!”_ You open up your duffel bag and looked at the content. _“Sam?”_ Pulling out a pantie from the bag, you hold it in front of your chest and stare at Sam.

_“I have never seen that on you, Dean? Isn’t it a bit too small for you? It won’t hide all of your..you know.”_ Sam chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

_“It’s not mine!”_ You shook your head and looked through the bag again.

_“Maybe one of the frisky girls of yours left it behind..”_ Sam suggested.

_“Yeah, no, not that many.”_ You said, holding up a bunch of panties and bras.

_“Dean! Seriously, you’ve got a problem!”_ Sam was holding his belly laughing.

_“Son of a bitch! Look!”_ You hold up a vibrator in front of your face. Turning it on, it sprung to life in your hands. The vibrations were so powerful that it slipped out of it and dropped to the floor.

_“I probably mixed up your bag with Y/N’s?”_ Sam offered an explanation.

_“Yeah? You think, smartass?”_ Picking up the vibrator from the floor, you turn it off and almost shove it into Sam’s face.

_“Sorry?”_ Sam apologized with a big grin and you couldn’t shake off the feeling that Sam did it deliberately.

You packed up all the things and walked through the door with the bags, without another word to Sam.

* * *

* * *

_****Reader’s POV**** _

You undressed yourself and step into the shower, letting the hot water rain down on you. This is what you needed after an exhausting day. After the shower, you walk out into the room and dig into your bag for something to wear. To your surprise, you found none of your clothes but instead, it looks like they were Dean’s.

_“Fuck.”_ You muttered to yourself and contemplated on whether you should call the boys but you decided against it. Dean would find out soon enough and then he’d be rushing here. For now, you pulled out a clean shirt from his bag and put it on.

_“Open up!”_ Loud knocking at your door, accompanied by screams from an upset Dean. That’s just what you needed tonight. Letting out a loud sigh, you walked over to the door to open it up for him.

Dean didn’t even wait for you to open up the door wide enough for him to step in. Instead, he pushed it in as soon as you unlocked it, and hurriedly walk inside and throwing the duffel bag onto the table where the other bag was resting.

_“What crawled up your ass, Dean?”_ You couldn’t stop grinning as you saw him all over the place. 

Dean was pacing to and fro in your room, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

_“Sam swapped our bags. Wait, is that my shirt?”_ It was now that he noticed that you were wearing one of his clean shirts. Probably the only clean one he has left, since they didn’t get to use a washing machine at the last stop because you’ve been hogging it for hours until they had to leave.

_“Oh, you’ve noticed. Yeah, it’s either that or me walking and sleeping naked. Which do you prefer?”_ You grin at Dean and you could see his cheek turning red as he began to stare down at the floor.

Well, this is new, you’ve never seen Dean so shy and uncomfortable before.

_“Thanks for returning my bag. Di..did you look inside?”_

_“Uh.. yes.”_ Dean cleared his throat before he answered, eyes still fixed on the floor.

_“Oh..alright.”_ Now, it’s your turn to blush. You’ve always made sure to bury your vibrator at the bottom to hide it, but you should’ve known that it’s not the best place to hide something.

_“Look, I’m sorry.”_ He tried to apologize, as if he knew that he went too far.

_“It’s ok. Just give me a minute and then you can have your shirt back.”_

_“Nah, it’s alright. Give it back anytime.”_ Dean took his bag and was already midway to the door when he stopped in his tracks.

_“Uh..Y/N?”_ He turned around, his hand scratching the back of his head.

_“Huh?”_

_“Why do you need it..uh..oh..y’know.. the thing.”_ He looks absolutely adorable.

Starting to chuckle, you sat back onto the bed. _“I have needs too, Dean.”_

_“Yeah, but I mean, you could just go the next bar, pick up some dudes? I’m sure there are lots of people who would be willing to..uh..you know..”_

_“Maybe? But I don’t just want to fuck someone who I picked up from a bar? I’m a girl, I need to be careful who I’m going home with. And Will has been a good partner to me.”_ Rummaging through the bag, you took your vibrator out of it.

_“Will?”_ Raising an eyebrow, Dean looked at you, puzzled.

_“Yes, Will. Say hello to Dean.”_ You turn it on and it started to vibrate as you waved it around in front of your body.

_“Uh.. it’s ok, we’ve met before.”_ Even Dean couldn’t hold back his grin now. _“But I don’t understand. Why? You can take care of yourself what’s so wrong with picking up a guy?”_

_“I don’t want just a guy, Dean… I want you.”_ You began to strip out of his shirt as Dean’s watchful eyes were fixed on you as he dropped his bag.

_“Would you like to see why I love Will so much?”_ You ask him, wielding your vibrator in the air and got onto the bed, crawling your way up to the headboard. You could feel Dean’s eyes on your back.

_“Uhm..uh..yeah, why not.”_ He swallowed hard and took a seat on the chair and taking off his jacket.

You turn around again, your head resting against the headboard as you spread your legs, enjoying the sight of Dean watching you, which turns you on even more. You need this, you needed to vent after a long day and honestly, you would have used your vibrator anyway, even if Dean wasn’t here.

You put your vibrator into your mouth, suck it deep inside a couple of times. Dean cleared his throat again, before he shifted in his seat, making himself comfortable.

Taking it out of your mouth, you switched it on and placed it against your clit. The touch of the vibrator makes you yelp at first. Slowly, you began to rub it against your pussy. The touch began to feel good and you began to loose yourself. 

Closing your eyes, you tilt your head back, resting it on the headboard, as you felt yourself getting wetter by the second. Your other free hand began to massage your breasts, playing with one nipple at a time. It was just you and your vibrator now and you didn’t care that Dean was in the room with you.

Carefully, you dipped the head of your vibrator into your dripping wet pussy, letting it wrap around its head while you moved it in and out of you, slowly at first, before you began to pick up the pace.

You took it out again and rubbed it around your clit, feeling the orgasm that was building up, while you let out soft moans which was followed by a loud one, when you felt the power of your orgasm rush over you and your leg began to shake uncontrollably.

Dean let out a hushed grunt while a grin crept onto his lips. _“You look absolutely lovely when you come, sweetheart.”_ He stood up and straighten his pants as you could see the bulged that formed in his pants.

You turn off the vibrator and put it onto the night stand while you watch Dean watch you. _“Are you packing or are you just really happy to see me?”_ You ask him while he starts to undress hastily.

_“You’ll see.”_ Dean winked before he jumped into bed with you and before you even knew it, he kissed you, rough and hard, the longing reflects in his kiss and you buried your hands in his hair before you travel further down, across his sculptured back down to his perfect round ass, his erection pressed down on your body.

Dean let go of you and grabbed at the vibrator on your nightstand. _“This thing is magic.”_ He chuckled and moved down so he was resting between your legs.

He switched it on and placed it on your clit. _“How does this feel?”_ He looked up at you to watch your reaction.

_“Oh god..good.”_ You replied, swallowing hard.

He paused and bent down to spread kisses on your pussy. _“And this?”_

_“Mmh..”_ You bit down on your bottom lip, trying to hold back the scream that was sitting on the tip of your tongue.

Dean toyed with your pussy, switching between the vibrator and his mouth. He looks up at you while he’s doing it, and even though his mouth is on your pussy, you could feel that he smiles at you.

_“Fuck Dean, I’m going to come again!”_ Your legs began to cramp as you feel your stomach tenses. Dean’s tongue didn’t stop flicking on your clit, his eyes fixed on yours and he certainly enjoys to see you squirm under his touch. You closed your eyes as you came again, hard. Your juice leaking out as Dean lapped at your pussy, licking it clean.

You began to smile as Dean came up again and you wrapped your hands around his body when he buries his head in the crook of your neck. _“I just need a minute.”_ You said, panting heavily as your heart was still beating fast.

Dean began to chuckle. _“We’ve got the whole night.”_ He began to kiss you again, his tongue circling around in your mouth, the taste of you still lingered in his mouth. You pushed at Dean and wrestle him over so that he was lying on his back now and you were on top of him.

You kissed him passionately before you made your way down. Leaving a trail of hot kisses along his neck until you reach his chest and slightly biting and licking your way further down. You kissed your way past his muscular body, until you reach his dick that was standing erect and oozing pre-cum. The pink tip, all shiny and wet, ready for you. You look up to see that Dean was watching you, he didn’t say a word but his eyes are telling you not to stop, as he was looking at you desperately and full of lust.

Grinning at Dean, you stuck out your tongue and licked him up his length, from the shaft to his tip, which makes him close his eyes for a second, as a groan slips his lips. You circle your tongue around the tip of his dick, spreading the transparent, thick liquid around the top before you let your tongue flicker on the frenulum.

_“Son of a.. that feels good.”_ Dean propped himself on his elbow in order to see you better.

_“Does it, now?”_ You smiled, his dick at the entrance of your mouth. _“How about that?”_ You ask him before you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, sucking it in and slowly move it further in your mouth until you could feel the tip tickling the back of your throat and you closed your eyes.

_“Look at me!”_ Dean hissed.

You try to hold back the tears that was forming at the back of your eyes while his dick hits your throat, and look up at him.

_“That’s better, sweetheart. So beautiful with my cock in your mouth.”_ A smile on his face.

You wobble your head up and down as he kept watching you. When you stopped, Dean was looking at you surprised. Even more so, when he saw that you hopped over and took the vibrator from the nightstand and turned it on.

_“Uh..woah, we don’t wanna go there.”_ He was about to sit up again, when you put your finger to his lips and shush him.

_“Trust me.”_ You winked at him and start to feel that Dean began to relax again.

You got down and placed the vibrator on the base of his dick while you suck at the tip. You began to move it around his balls and up his shaft, sending vibrations throughout his cock, you could even feel it at the tip.

_“Fucking hell..”_ Dean said through gritted teeth and started to pant heavily, he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

You smile at him, as best as you could with his dick in your mouth. When you took the vibrator away again, Dean let out a sigh of disappointment.

_“Can’t risk you coming now, can I? I’m not finished with you yet.”_ You winked and put your vibrator away before you climbed on top of him.

You placed his cock at the entrance of your pussy and slowly let it slide in while you sit down on top of him. Both of you moan at the sensation of the perfect fit. The way he fills you up, made your head spin. You steady yourself, hands placing on the headboard while you cautiously move on his dick, grinding and riding Dean, his hands placed on your hips as he guides you to and fro.

While you keep grinding into him, his arms locked themselves around your waist and Dean pulled you down, making you hug him while he held you locked down. He starts to kiss you lustfully as you shift your weight slightly onto your knees so that you were hovering above him. Dean starts to move his hips, thrusting into you faster and the two of you are panting and breathing into each other’s mouth.

One final squeeze around your waist and Dean turned you around, making you yelp and laugh at the same time as he chuckled. Dean looked down at you now, while you were lying under him, before he starts to kiss you again.

He got on his knees and were holding you up by your ankles, spreading your legs apart, as he pushes his erection into you.

Dean starts to fuck you, as he pushed your knees to your chest, so he could reach you deeper. Your hands found the hollow of your knees and holding it back for him. You couldn’t take your eyes off him, he looks so good; all lustfully and sexy. His right hand worked its way up your body until it came to a halt around your neck, applying slight pressure on your windpipe while his left hand was rubbing away at your sensitive clit.

_“Not so hard.”_ You told him to go easy on you, as you’re too sensitive now. Dean followed the instructions and was gently rubbing away.

However, as his touches on your clit got softer, the grip around your neck got firmer. You couldn’t breathe and were holding your breath while Dean picked up pace and fucks you harder.

You arch your back as another orgasm made your body tense. Your pussy cramped around Dean’s dick and he let out a grunt before he let go of your neck.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ He groaned and pulled out of you, which seemed to be a hard thing to do since your walls are still cramped around his dick. As soon as his dick was free, Dean threw his head back and let out an animalistic cry as he spread the cum on your stomach. A sound so sexy, it almost makes you come again.

Dean collapsed on his stomach next to you, his arms around your chest as his hand was caressing your head, playing with your hair. He kissed your shoulder, breathing against it, as your hand are traveling up and down his arms, tracing along it with your fingernails.

_“How about we do that again, huh?”_ He muttered against your shoulder as he placed another kiss on it.

_“And Will?”_ You ask and turn to look at Dean.

_“He can stay, but you only use it when I’m around. Best is, if I keep him with me from now on.”_ Dean gave you a wink, a smug grin on his face.

 


End file.
